Pensamientos para un dormilón, lindo y tranquilo amante del chelo
by johanauzumaki28
Summary: [One-shot]. Allí, junto al hombre con semejanza a la de un príncipe, un profundo amante del chelo, dormido, recostados en ese árbol... Ahí, Kahoko, pensó sobre el chico lo que nunca se había detenido a considerar... Desde su forma de tocar el chelo, hasta su casi nunca visible sonrisa, todo, absolutamente... KeiichixKahoko.
La Corda D' Oro Primmo Passo.

One-shot.

Pensamientos para un dormilón, lindo y tranquilo amante del chelo.

KeiichixKahoko.

De fan para fans, historia sin fines de lucro. Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

Antes que nada, me disculpo con Kath's cats, por no haber subido esta historia cuando lo prometí ¡en verdad me siento mal!, así que, ¡honto ni gomen ne!. Pero ya esta aquí un poco (mucho -.-) transtornado de como en verdad era, pero ya esta ;D.

...

Lo miró de reojo, una vez más.

Él chico dormia placidamente en suelo, apoyando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol en una parte apartada de las aulas de la escuela.

Tenia un chelo apoyado en su pecho y en su mano derecha descansaba la vara, al parecer estaba tocando el instrumento, el cansancio lo había vencido, y termino dormido (eso rimo XD)

Suspiró, no quería arruinar tan majestuosa imagen y sus dulces sueños.

Imposible, no cabía en la posibilidad de despertarlo.

La pelirroja se acercó, se arrodilló, buscó con la mirada el estuche del chelo, y cuidadosamente retiró el gran instrumento del chico y lo guardó, asegurando todo, al igual que con la vara.

Sonrío tiernamente, este hombre parecía un niño, un lindo niño.

Bostezó.

El estar al lado Keiichi Shimizu, le llenaba de una tranquilidad y paz, que le causaba sueño, pero eso le agradaba y demasiado.

Dejó el estuche del chelo a un lado de chico, y ella se apoyo también en el árbol, junto a él.

Inhaló, esa gigantesca aura que rodiaba al chico mientras soñaba era más notable que cuando esta despierto, que casi se podía oler.

Una ligera ventisca en ese caluroso día asotó ese lugar, moviendo las copas de los árboles, sus hojas, arbustos y... el cabello de los adolescentes.

Institivamente Kahoko cerró los ojos, se sentía tan bien, tan... holgazana, por así decirlo.

Abrío su ojo derecho, y observó al rubio.

No podía creer que fuera mayor que él, era tan impresionante.

Terminó por levantar los parpados y mirar el cielo. Azul, que hermoso color.

Keiichi...

La imagen de su kohai le lleno la mente.

Sus ojos, azules, los ojos de Keiichi-kun son azules, de un hipnotizante azul.

Jamás se había parado a pensarlo, pero, Shimizu Keiichi era como un príncipe, un apuesto príncipe. Como en los cuentos que su madre solía contarle para dormír cuando era una cría, si, igualito. Su rubio cabello, sus profundas pupilas azules, su perfecto rostro y su sonrisa, los mismos rasgos que al de un occidental príncipe, tal y como su madre se lo describia, idéntico.

¡Debía tener muchas admiradoras y fanáticas!

Movió su mano sintiendo el cesped, y accidentalmente rozó la mano del dormido chico con la suya, la retiró inmendiatamente, y un pequeño sonrojo aparecío. Parecía tonto ya que no estaba nadie aparte de ellos, pero, eran mujer y hombre después de todo, y ella no dejaba de ser pudorosa y con mucha vergüenza.

Fijó su vista unos momentos en él...

¡Ah, sí!.

Lo mejor de Keiichi-kun que lo caracterizaba con un príncipe de ensueño, no era solamente su físico ¡oh no! todavía ese chico tenia más: su personalidad.

Tenia la aura, apariencia, tacto ¡y hablaba de una manera pacífica y nada vulgar! además de una personalidad unica.

No era vanidoso, como muchos son, honesto, terriblemente tal vez, responsable, y mucho, tranquilo, en demasia, ni mentiroso, buena persona, y a sus anchuras. Había un feliz mundo a su alrededor.

Volvío a cerrar su achocolatados ojos, colocó sus manos un lado suyo, hizó su pecho y cara un poco más al frente, estiró sus piernas, y río, tenuamente.

¡Ah, los dos aman el chelo y el violín, instrumentos de cuerda, respectivamente!

Su música, ¡su música Kami!.

Hermosa, no había palabras para explicarlo, una armoniosa combinación de notas, que producen un sonido único, tan único, y tranquilo, que si te descuidas terminas dormido por tanta subliminal paz.

A diferencia de ella, él no era falso, él no mentía...

Él tocaba por su propia voluntad, con un chelo cuaquiera, sin un instrumento magico, no, no como ella...

En su rostro se asomo la tristesa.

Una nueva ventisca llegó y rubio se movío, la peliroja lo miró.

Un ronquido salío de los labios del chico.

La chica cubrío con su mano la boca, para no soltar una tremenda carcajada.

Lo había olvidado, era un gran dormilón.

Pero uno muy lindo.

"Ah, ¿Kahoko-sempai?" Preguntó un adormilado Keiichi, mientras se frotaba el ojo izquierdo con la mano.

La chica de sorprendío, no había notado que él chico ya había despertado.

"Keiichi-kun..." Dijo Kahoko.

"¿Pasa algo...?" Bostezó el ojiazul.

"Mnn, no, nada" Respondío la peliroja mientras sus ojos veían el cielo. Le gustaba pensar el muchacho y estar con él, le era muy relajante.

Después de todo, estos son los pensamientos de una falsa tocadora amante del violín para un dormilón, lindo y tranquilo amante del chelo...

...

Amo esta pareja, es tan linda.

Domo!

Vuelvo a pedir una diculpa a Kath's cats, gomen ne...

Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía, y/o no supe interpretar bien la actitud de algún personaje.

Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu por leer! :D

¡Se despide Johana Uzumaki!.


End file.
